Kiyoshiro Ryo
"Quote by character" Kiyoshiro is a newly promoted Admiral in the Marines, having been promoted on account of his formidable combat abilities, in addition to his powerful Devil Fruit. Kiyoshiro is known for his rather carefree and innocent personality, following his own unique form of Justice called dubbed the "Pure Justice". Appearance Kiyoshiro is a tall, fairly dark, man in his early thirties. Contradictory to his age, Kiyoshiro has both the personality and appearance of a much younger individual, both looking and acting like a teenager. He can usually be seen wearing white garments that are culturally relevant to his native island, with the garments usually containing some sort of elaborate and elegant patterns. He is also seen virtually everywhere his trademark short sword, a blade held by the strongest warrior of his native island, the Atoll Kingdom. Kiyoshiro is known for his trademark white hair, leading to his title as the "Shiro fukurō" ''or the "White Fox". Personality Kiyoshiro is known for his eternally carefree and somewhat childlike personality. He is rarely seen taking matters serious, oftentimes fooling around or brushing off his responisibilities in order to have fun. He is generally kind and carefree to whomever he meets, seemingly holding no capacity for darker emotions such as hatred or despair. Kiyoshiro is well known for his love of combat, having spent most of his life sparring or in some form of combat. When he is in the midst of an enjoyable battle, he will routinely lose focus of all other responsibilities, focusing only upon the fight at hand. History (Don't be too brief, but not too long either. This is just a backdrop for your character.) Powers and Abilities '''Masterful swordsmanship - '''Kiyoshiro is very proficient in swordplay and using a blade in combat. Primarily focusing on quickly eliminating his opponent in one swift movement, specializing in assasination and attacking an enemies weak points. In battle, he will often hide amongst the snow he produces, killing off his enemy in one swift ambush. He will often times increase the range of his blade by encasing it with snow, in addition to hardening the blade with armament Haki. Devil Fruit '''Yuki Yuki no mi'- This devil fruit grants the user the ability to create, manipulate, and turn into snow; Allowing the user to summon powerful snowstorms, allows attacks to pass harmlessly through the user, manipulate the snow created by the user, in addition to allowing the user to influence and manipulate the wind within the range of their snowstorms. *'Snow wall '- Kiyoshiro creates a large and sturdy wall of snow in order to shield himself or trap an enemy. This snow barrier is incredibly dense and durable, taking several powerful attacks in order to even dent this barrier. Kiyoshiro is also capable of concealing himself in these barriers, lashing out at enemies who carelessly approach the barrier. *'Igloo '- Kiyoshiro encases his opponent in a large dome of snow, completely blocking out any form of light and sealing his opponent in extremely dense snow. This technique is mainly used for trapping Kiyoshiro's opponents, allowing Kiyoshiro to stealthily assault them. In addition, due to the temperatures of the snow dome, the encased opponent can only last ten minutes before succumbing to the temperatures, along with the limited amount of oxygen inside the snow dome. Kiyoshiro is also capable of melting the interior lining of the snow, allowing liquid water to fill up the chamber and suffocate the trapped opponent. *'Snowstorm' - Kiyoshiro summons forth a massive snowstorm, creating a massive amount of snow that is capable of affecting enitre islands. Kiyoshiro utilizes this snowstorm in order to hinder the opponents combat ability (as it blocks their field of vision and slows their movements), in addition to allowing Kiyoshiro to create massive amounts of snow for future attacks. The snow produced by the snowstorm is very deadly, as the snowstorm whips it around at high speeds, in addition to the immensely cold properties of the snow produced. *'Avalanche' - Kiyoshiro creates a massive amount of snow that forms a "mountain" of snow. Kiyoshiro then proceeds to cave in this mountain of snow, creating an immensely powerful avalanche that engulfs and crushes anything caught within it. *'Snow tornado' - Kiyoshiro manipulates the win within his snowstorm, forming a powerful snow tornado that surrounds his opponent. The snow within this tornado is manipulated in order to become extremely sharp, enhancing the deadliness of the tornadoes wind and shredding the enemy to pieces. Kiyoshiro will often times hide within this snow tornado, weaving in and out of it as he launches deadly attacks. *'Snow lances' - Kiyoshiro manipulates the snow that blankets the ground, forming dense lances of snow that pierce the opponent. Kiyoshiro is also capable of turning the ambient snow carried along the wind into these lances, piercing the unsuspected opponent from all directions. *''Shiro Fukuro ''- Kiyoshiro's most powerful technique, in addition to being his namesake. Kiyoshiro a massive amount of snow, manipulating it into taking the form of a white owl. Kiyoshiro then launches this powerful snow owl at his opponent, engulfing and crushing them in a very powerful attack. Kiyoshiro is also capable of sending the owl up high into the air, allowing the owl to release "snow feathers" that are extremely sharp, tearing into anything they touch as they rain down upon the opponent. The owl is extremely dense and durable, in addition to possessing extremely sharp feathers and beak. *'Intangibility' - The Yuki Yuki no mi grants Kiyoshiro the ability to "phase through" attacks, allowing the user to avoid attacks that would otherwise harm the user. This intangibility is not without weakness, however, as the intangibility can be bypassed through intense heat based attacks and attacks that freeze the user (although the attacks must strike the actual body of Kiyoshiro in order to harm him), along with the standard devil fruit weaknesses such as Haki and Sea stone. Weapon Atoll kingdom Blade: 'The blade passed down amongst the strongest warriors of the Atoll kingdom. In order to acquire this blade, a warrior must defeat its previous user in combat, proving their title as the strongest warrior in Atoll Kingdom. This blade is very sharp and durable, having been passed down for countless generations. The weapon also appears to have a spiritual influence amonst its surroundings. *'Durability and Sharpness - 'This blade has been passed down along several generations of Atoll warriors, having never lost in a clash amongst blades. Its strength is said to increase along with its users, scaling in overall combat ability. *'Spiritual influence -''' The Atoll Kingdom blade has been known to influence its surroundings at times, its user has never died in combat as long as they wielded its blade, seemingly granting the user an immense amount of luck as they wield it in combat. Haki *'''Busōshoku Haki - Kiyoshiro is proficient enough to harm logias and other intangible devil fruit users, in addition to hardening his own body and blade in order to protect himself. However, he does not specialize in this form of Haki. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' - Kiyoshiro is a very profiecient user of Kenbunshoku Haki, utilizing it in order to track his opponents down effortlessly in the midst of his snowstorm. His proficiency with this form of Haki is so great that he does not need to use his eyes in combat, in addition to almost never being caught off guard in battle. Relationships *Cougar - He seems to hold Cougar in high regard, as the Shichibukai is the only pirate to have ever escaped him, or even sufficiently entertain him for that matter. Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Marine Category:DF User Category:Admiral